brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
3188 Heartlake Vet
|Ages =6-12 |Released =2012 |Theme =Friends }} 3188 Heartlake Vet is a Friends set released in 2012. It includes Mia, Sophie, a horse (Bella), a hedgehog (known as Oscar), a dog (Scarlett), a main vet office and a stable. Description The main vet, the building is mostly tan in colour, though it has a lot of white windows, and the roof is aqua. The main vet is built on light blue baseplate, the exterior has yellow flowers, bugs and butterflies on stems on lime and green bricks, the door is white with a pick stud as the handle, beside the door is a post box with a letter inside it, there's a small window over it, too the right of the door there's three large white windows and to the left there's one. The roof is made out of blue slanted pieces and flat white bricks, also on the roof there's a sign for the vet with a sticker of dog, a hedgehog and horse on it, there is also two butterflies in each top corner, inside there's a fish tank made out of a green 4x2 brick and four transparent blue bricks on it with stickers of fish, there's a x-ray station for Scarlet, and a sink. The stable is also mostly tan, it's set on a green baseplate. It has a pink barn door with a bug on it, beside it there's a golden sink facet with a drain underneath it, over the foist there's a picture of a horse, beside the horse stable there's a small section with a white fence a door and a blue sink, beside the door there's a picture of a hedgehog. The Accessories include a spoon, pet food, a pen and other vet accessories. The set includes two minidolls: Mia has a light nougat face with long red hair in a ponytail there is a hole at the top of her head where she can put bows or other accessories. Her eyes are orange and she has pink lipstick, on each side of her mouth she has four freckles like all Mini-doll figure's Mia has a nose.she wears a blue shirt with a big purple paw print and two purple butterflies printed on it. She wears green shorts with purple butterflies on the side leading down to her legs which lead down to her feet with purple sandals. Sophie wears white shoes, and has light nougat legs. She wears a light pink skirt, and a tortoise top. Her arms are also turquoise, and her hands are also nougat. She has light blue eyes, long brown hair, and wears a turquoise pillbox hat. Background Mia helps Sophie take care of Bella, Scarlett and Oscar at the vet. LEGO.com Description Mini-dolls included Gallery 3188-2.jpg|The box art vet shop.JPG|The Heartlake Vet building vet shop inside 2.JPG|Sophie with Oscar the hedgehog vet shop accessories.JPG|Various set accessories Hearthlake Vet 3.jpg|Humanized Version Sources *Brickset.com * Miniland.nl * Official LEGO Shop External Info Category:Friends Category:3000 sets Category:2012 sets